


Ass. Class: Next Generation

by undefined_individual



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undefined_individual/pseuds/undefined_individual
Summary: What if those light orbs from Koro-sensei's death created another yellow octopus like him? What if he became a teacher and taught class 3-5 at Paradise High? What if Karasuma, Irina, and old Class 3-E have to save the world again? What if half of the class of delinquents were offsprings of some couples in 3-E? How will they react when their parents shows up?





	1. Intro. Roll Call

**Seat 1: Kaaru Akabane** (male) ~Adopted Child of Karma ~ Devious, Sadist, Demented, Smart (all thanks to Karma)

~ One of the most skilled  
~ Top in class  
~ Black hair and eyes with a wicked smile

**Seat 2:** **Ryuji Chiba** (male)  
~Child of Ryunosuke Chiba and Rinka Hayami  
~Smart, Flexible (thanks to his mom), Great Eye sight (both parents)  
~Skilled with guns  
~Top male shooter  
~Cherry blonde/orange hair and red-purplish eyes

**Seat 3:** **Tiru Chiyoki** (male)

~ Charming, Sweet, Respectful  
~ Class Representative  
~ Ikeman (act so much like Isogai)  
~White hair and blue eyes

**Seat 4:** **Akio Hisoka** (male)  
~ Pervy and Flirty  
~ Best with a knife  
~ Fun yet serious  
~Brown hair and hazel brown eyes

**Seat 5:** **Takeshi Horibe** (male)  
~Adopted son of Itona  
~Blunt, Smart  
~Just plain skilled (Thanks to Itona)  
~Good with electronics  
~Red hair, teal like eyes

**Seat 6:** **Ayame Horuke** (female)  
~ Aggressive yet kind  
~ Most flexible girl  
~ Hyperactive  
~ Black hair and eyes

**Seat 7:** **Chiyo Junko** (female)  
~Specialize in poison  
~ Quiet and smart  
~ Not the fighter  
~ White hair and pale blue eyes

**Seat 8:** **Kaori Leiko** (female)  
~Ikewoman (like Katoaka)  
~Female build  
~Very Girly  
~Orange hair and brown eyes

**Seat 9:** **Kagami Machi** (female)  
~Hyperactive  
~Sweet lover  
~Top female shooter  
~Flexible and agile  
~Brown hair and blue eyes

**Seat 10:** **Saori Maehara** (female)  
~Adopted daughter of Hiroto Maehara  
~Has a fraternal twin  
~Good with a knife and is very flexible  
~Is the good twin  
~Brownish-gold hair and red eyes

**Seat 11:** **Kasumi Maehara** (female)  
~Adopted daughter of Hiroto Maehara  
~Has a fraternal twin  
~Good with a knife and is also very flexible  
~The bad twin  
~Light brown hair and eyes

**Seat 12:** **Miyuki Namiko** (female)  
~Quiet  
~The pretty girl  
~Liked by everyone (yes even Kaaru)  
~Brown hair and eyes

**Seat 13:** **Harou Nehaal** (male)  
~ A relatively proactive student  
~Fastest Runner  
~Most adept student  
~Brown hair, hazel eyes and wears glasses

**Seat 14:** **Hideaki Rei** (male)  
~More independent  
~Stage assassinations at his own pace  
~Very good with mechanics  
~Black hair and dark blue eyes

**Seat 15:** **Kaede Shiota** (female)  
~Child of Kaede Kayano and Nagisa Shiota  
~One of the best assassin (thanks to Nagisa)  
~Very flexible and agile (thanks to mom)  
~Green-blue hair and gold eyes

**Seat 16:** **Isuki Shizui** (male)  
~Relatively plain boy  
~No special skills outside of directing  
~Friendly guy  
~Suited for reconnaissance  
~Brown hair and eyes

**Seat 17:** **Aarushi Sugaya** (female)  
~Child of Rio Nakamura and Sosuke Sugaya  
~A good assassin  
~Great at drawing and is very smart  
~Dirty blonde hair and goldish-brown eye

**Seat 18:** **Chikao Sugino** (male) 

~Child of Yukiko Kanzaki and Tomohito Sugino  
~Baseball Finatic (takes after Sugino)  
~Flexible, Good Speed  
~Not top in class but do participate in attempts  
~Black hair and eyes

**Seat 19:** **Advaiya Takebyashi** (male)  
~Child of Manami Okuda and Kotoro Takebyashi  
~somewhat shy and rather introverted  
~very determined  
~Skilled in poison and deciphering technical information  
~Brown hair, black eyes and glasses

**Seat 20:** **Akemi Toshiriro** (female)  
~Imaginative and enthusiastic  
~Manga fan, particularly of the shōnen demographic  
~Notable deduction skills and possibly possesses a good memory  
~Brown hair and black eyes

**Seat 21:** **Ciar Terasaka** (Male)  
~Child of Kirara Hazama and Ryoma Terasaka  
~Passive-aggressive towards everything (thanks to Terasaka)  
~Pleasure in scaring and disturbing others (thanks to Hazama)  
~Good physical strength and marksmanship  
~Black eyes and hair

**Seat 22:** **Kanchi Zeya** (female)  
~Yurufuwa...a person who is warm, gentle, and relaxing  
~Energetic and positive  
~Animal and nature lover  
~One of the best knifework  
~Brownish-reddish orange hair and purple eyes


	2. Ch.1

Chapter 1: Koro-sensei 2.0

Disclaimer: I don't own the Assassination Classroom characters, just my original characters. However if I did own it Koro-sensei would be alive and changed back to his human form.

* * *

**No One's POV**

All of Paradise High's Class 3-5 students were sitting in their classroom waiting for their new teacher to come in. Some of the students were either talking noisily or just sitting their quietly. As they were talking they heard the door creek open and two people walked In, a man and a women both equally breath taking.

"Hello students I am your new physical ed teacher Karasuma and this your new English teacher Ms. Irina Jelavic" said the man, who was apparently Karasuma.

"I think Ms. Bitch sounds better" said Kaaru.

"Good one, Kaaru" said Kasumi.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU BRAT" Irina yelled.

Karasuma shook his head remembering Class 3E.

"Umm...excuse me Mr. Karasuma but what about the other subjects?" asked Advaiya.

"Oh, we talked to your principal about that. We have a teacher at another location, where you will be giving further instructions and everything you need."

The classed looked confused but nodded anyway.

"With that said, pack all your things and head outside" said Irina.

/30 minutes later/

All of the students had got off of the all black bus and looked at their surroundings.

"Why are we at the bottom of a mountain" asked Ayame.

"Your new classroom is at the top of this mountain where a surprised is waiting for you" Irina stated.

"YOU EXPECT US TO CLIMB A MOUNTAIN" the class yelled.

Karasuma nodded and started walking up the mountain. Kaaru, Ryuji, Takeshi, and Kagami immediatly followed afterwards.

"Come on, it can't be that bad" said Kaede trying to encourage the rest of the students.

All of the students looked at each other and skeptically agreed to climb the mountain.

/A few minutes later/

When the students made it to the top they only seen Mr. Karasuma standing infront of maybe 28 people that were dressed in what looked liked a military wardrobe.

"Ughh...wait for me" said a dishiveled Irina on her knees panting.

"Ms. Bitch, you are still the same as ever" said our favorite red head devil.

"STOP DISRESPECTING ME YOU BRAT" Irina yelled towards the red head.

Said person just turned around and stuck his tongue out.After the students got themselves together some was shocked at who were standing infront of them.

"Dad!! What are you doing here?" screamed Kaaru walking to his dad.

"Mom?! Dad! What are you doing here? And mom what are you wearing?" yelled Ryuji doing the same as Kaaru.

Other students that seen their parents reacted somewhat the same.

Nagisa rubbed the back of his head looking back at his daughter. "It's alot to explain" he said. All the students nodded. "First meet your new teacher, Koro-sensei 2.0"

"WHAT?!" yelled all of the students, even the quiet ones yelled at the person that came out of the old looking building.


	3. Ch. 2

Chapter 2: Explanation Time

Disclaimer: I don't own the Assassination Classroom characters, just my original characters. However if I did own it Koro-sensei would be alive and changed back to his human form.

* * *

_Recap:_

_"WHAT?!" yelled all of the students, even the quiet ones yelled at the person that came out of the old looking building._

* * *

**No One POV**

Out came a giant yellow octopus that had a smile on its face.

"Hello, how do you do? I am your new home room teacher." said the yellow octopus. 

_Class thoughts: there are so many things wrong with this picture 😓_

"Students meet Koro-sensei 2.0 or you can just call him Koro." said Karasuma.

"So are you not going to explain to us what's going on?" Akio asked in a screaming tone.

"We are but lets go into the building first" suggested Nagisa.

All of the students, their teachers, and the other adults there went inside of the building.

"Where should we even start?" Isogai asked as he leaned on the window sill.

His old classmates shrugged and Karasuma started talking.

"Earth was threatened by an enormously powerful monster who apparently destroyed 70% of the moon, leaving it permanently shaped like a crescent" he stated.

"The monster had claimed that within a year he was going to destroy the planet but he had offered mankind a chance to avert his fate" Ms. Irina said picking up where Karasuma had left off.

"Hold up!!" yelled Akemi.

Before someone else continued, they all stopped and looked at her.

"What does this have to do with our teacher being a yellow octopus" she asked.

"Or why my parents is here" Ryuji added on as other students murmured in agreement.

"Trust me, it has everything to do with why he is a yellow octopus and why we are here" Maehara responded.

"Ok, continue I guess" she said.

After that was settled Karma had cleared his throat.

"As I was about to say, the monster started working as a homeroom teacher for the End Class of Kunugigaoka Junior High School, teaching his students regular subjects as well as the ways of assassination. Fun fact: we were those students he taught. Also the government had promised us a reward of 10billion yen ($100 million USD) to whoever among us students could kill the monster" Karma said.

The students were in awe of how much they were paid and that their parents were of that class.

"Guess what though? That had proved to be an impossible task, as not only does he have several superpowers at his disposal including the ability to move at Mach 20, but he was also the best teacher we've ever had, helping us improve our grades, individual skills, and perspectives for the future." Isogai had added on to the story that the students were so engrossed in.

"The entire situation got even more complicated as other assassins came after our teacher who we named Koro-sensei life, some coveting the reward, others for personal reasons" Nagisa stated.

"Us students eventually learned the secrets involving him, the Moon's destruction, and his ties with our previous homeroom teacher who was also my sister" Akari (Kayano) added.

"That's including the true reason why he must be killed before the end of our school year" Maehara ended.

The students were so shocked at the story.

"So you are telling me that our new teacher is your old teacher" stated Kaaru.

"Kinda sorta, more like a upgrade" Karma replied.

"So did you guys end up killing the octopus" asked Kagami to Rinka Hayami.

"We did" Rinka responded.

"If so how is he standing right before us?" asked Kasumi giving a pointed look to all of the adults.

"We don't know we really did kill him, sweetheart" Maehara answered to one of his twin daughters.

Okano had kicked him like she did that man from the trip years ago. All the females looked at her with amazement.

"Don't go around calling young girls sweet heart, pervert!" she screamed at him.

Maehara stood up holding his jaw.

"She's my daughter!" Maehara yelled back.

"Ohhhh, well I'm sorry" she apologised to Kasumi.

Maehara had anime fell as his daughter's laughed at him. Karasuma had cleared his throat.

"Ok, now it's time to get down to business" he said.


	4. Ch. 3

Chapter 3: (More) Explanation Time and Decrees

Disclaimer: I don't own the Assassination Classroom characters, just my original characters. However if I did own it Koro-sensei would be alive and changed back to his human form.

* * *

_Recap:_

_"_ _Ohhhh_ _, well I'm sorry" she apologised to_ _Kasumi_ _._ _Maehara_ _had anime fell as his daughter's laughed at him. Karasuma had cleared his throat. "Ok, now it's time to get down to business" he said._

* * *

**No One POV**

"Hold on, I have a question" said Hideaki.

Everyone in the room had looked at him.

"Why can't they just kill him again Karasuma-sensei? They already know all of Koro's weak points." he asked.

"May that be true but not only do we all have jobs but we also can't kill him" stated Itona.

  
"What do you mean you can't kill him?" asked Saori.

"We have found him about a month ago. For that past month we have been doing all we can to assassinate the octupus." replied Nakamura.

"So you're saying the government had contacted you all who successfully assassinated him the first time but this time you can't?" Advaiya stated and asked at the same time.

"Yep pretty much" Sugino shrugged.

"Wow don't you have a smart cookie on your hands Okuda and Takebyashi" Karma teased making the former and latter blush.

"Anymore questions before I get into the decrees?" Karasuma stated.

"Why did you choose us? All we are is bunch of trouble makers and deliquents. Oh, I get it. You chose us because we are disposable right? You felt that if we were to get hurt it wouldn't matter would it? Is that what you thought?" asked Takeshi who had his fist bald up, head down, and lightly shaking.

"A bunch of you out-casted brats seems to do the job. I mean it took a little while to get the job done. So we was like why not." Bitch-sensei replied.

The old 3E face palmed.

"You know that isn't the real reason, Irina." Karasuma stated firmly.

"We chose you all because we know you guys are capable of doing this." Nagisa stated.

"That is right. We went through so many hardships to even get to where we are today. We were not just battling our teacher. No, we were battling our principal, the top 5 students in our whole school, and our academic studies. We can't do it this time around and our top assassins have little to no time to even try. This is our first time together as a class were all of us had the day off. Please take a look around and see exactly who you are standing in the room with." stated Terasaka, the last person anybody expected to say anything.

The 3-5 students had did exactly what was asked of them. As they looked around most of the students looked amazed at exactly who most of the adults are.

"These kids didn't get to where they are by simply killing there teacher. Honestly they gave majority of the money back. It wasn't easy for them. They had top notch assassins coming after them, wanting to get to their teacher no matter what the cost was." Karasuma stated.

"A little blunt there aren't you." Irina said making a tic mark appear on Karasuma's forehead.

"Basically the whole point of this speech is that we are getting too old. I mean we still keep up with our training but its time for a new generation. You guys are our successors but you'll be better than us. I just know it." Isogai said flashing them all a kind of shy closed-eye smile.

This action made most of the younger generation and Bitch-sensei swoon and some even had nose bleeds.

_Everyone in the room: He's the man among men. Such a prince charming._

"Okay now is everyone okay?" asked Karasuma.

"Yes Mr.K!" they all yelled with a new found fierce determination in their eyes.

Unknowing to everyone in the room behind Karasuma in the far corner stood Koro who had a dark glint in his eyes while a the high school class as a whole.

All the students took a desk. Class 3E either stood by their child or in the back behind the last row of desk.

Karasuma snapped his fingers and in came government agents rolling in carts with weapons while a few came with boxes.

"Now let's get down to business shall we." Karasuma stated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap:
> 
> Karasuma snapped his fingers and in came government agents rolling in carts with weapons while a few came with boxes. "Now let's get down to business shall we." Karasuma stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: Guns & Ships Time (A/N: EVERYONE GIVE IT UP FOR AMERICA'S FAVORITE FIGHTING FRENCHMAN...)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Assassination Classroom characters, just my original characters. However if I did own it Koro-sensei would be alive and changed back to his human form.

Besides the old 3E everyone looked on in amazement at the other government agents. Karasuma smirked and used his military voice scaring the students.

"Alright maggots, we will all go outside testing which weapon suits you best. We will set up stations that will be ran by our best in that category. In these boxes is your new p.e uniform get changed while we set up." Karasuma informed making all of students go to the boxes and running to the locker rooms.

As the students were changing Hayami and Chiba were setting up targets. Kimura was stretching on the track with Okano. Kurahashi, Kayano, and Okajima was all climbing the trees. Karma and Itona was running to different stations help out. Maehara and Isogai were trying to figure out how teach knife work. Everyone else was setting up a ring for hand-to-hand combat.

The new misfits came out of the old campus looking at their new outfits. It was similar to what the adults had on but it's all black.

"Wow, we look hot!" Aarushi stated looking at herself. "Yeah, we do!" said Kagami excitedly.

Akio came up from behind putting an arm around both of their shoulders. They looked at him before pushing his arms off of them.

He turned around facing them and started walking backwards.

"Aw, come on ladies. Listen we all know I am the hottest amongst the boys so give me a-" he started saying before he bumped into someone.

He turned around to see one of the adult assassins glaring at him.

The man cleared his throat before speaking "I think you should leave my daughter alone before I use you as a demonstration."

Aarushi gave her father a hug. "Don't need to be so mean daddy. It's not like he have a chance anyway."

Her father smiled and rubbed her head.

"Alright ants gather around. First we will test your shooting skills. Our top 2 snipers will be monitoring your skills, Rinka Hayami-Chiba and Ryunosuke Chiba" Karasuma says to the students as the two stepped up.

Akio pats Ryuji on the back "Dude your parents are top snipers...that's awesome! And your mom is so hot!"

Chiba shoots Akio in his chest with a sniper. The class look at him in awe.

Hayami clears her throat "Before things get out of hand. We will have you pick a gun that you feel most comfortable with."

Chiba lifts up his sniper "For example, I'm most comfortable with a sniper and is most likely to hit my shot."

Hayami shows her twin hand guns "While I use twin hand guns. Now you don't have to use two, that is just what I prefer."

Chiba and Hayami switches guns by tossing them to each other. The students look on amazement especially since they caught the guns without looking.

Chiba "Now as you can see we both can use the other gun. We need you to pair up with someone you work well with."

Hayami "Obviously this will change through out your first month of Basic Training"

All the kids nod and get into the following pairings:

**Kaaru Akabane & Kasumi Maehara**

**Ryuji Chiba & Takeshi Horibe**

**Hideaki Rei & Ciar Terasaka**

**Akemi Toshiriro & Isuki Shizui**

**Harou Nehaal & Advaiya Takebyashi**

**Kagami Machi & Kanchi Zeya**

**Kaede Shiota & Chikao Sugino**

**Aarushi Sugaya & Akio Hisoka**

**Tiru Chiyoki & Kaori Leiko**

**Ayame Horuke & Saori Maehara**

**Miyuki Namiko & Chiyo Junko**

**~End Pairings~**

Chiba points to the carts that is separating the pros from the trainees "In these carts are snipers and hand guns. We want the females to get a hand gun and for the guys to get a rifle."

Hayami opened the carts and was passing out the guns. Some kids looked at it amazed, some were uncomfortable, and some felt a rush of adrenaline.

Hayami stood back up and closed the carts "Now don't worry. If you're not comfortable with the type of gun you have it will get switched out later. And if you're not comfortable with guns in general then you won't really be needed for final shot tasks and things in that category."

Chiba nods "Yes, your main focus will either be knife play or combat."

Hayami looks at all of the students "Any questions before we start?"

A girl with brown-reddish hair held up her hand. Her name is Kanchi Zeya.

Chiba looks at her "Your question?"

Kanchi looks at them "This may sound weird and is totally off topic but what if we want to further our career in assassination after this?"

Chiba thought about it before looking back at the student "Well that can go multiple ways"

Hayami then looked at her "You will have to speak with Karasuma for further information."

Kanchi looked down at the gun loving the way it feels in her hand.

"Now what we will do first is inform you all on the parts of a gun. Ritsu, can you please pull up the diagrams for me."

Ritsu did as told "Do you want me to show it to them in hologram form?"

"That would be nice"

Chiba put his phone face down on the ground as a hologram of a rifle and hand gun popped up.

Hayami looked at the diagram and back to the students "To shoot a gun you have to understand the components of a gun"

Chiba nodded "The hand guns that you have is a Beretta M92 A1 Blowback Full Auto .177 Caliber BB Gun Air Pistol."

Hayami gave the students a brief lecture on the gun. Then Chiba gave his brief lecture on the Ruger Targis Hunter Max Pellet Gun Air Rifle with a scope.

Hayami clapped her hands "Ok girls line up in front of a target. Now just listen to what I say and follow my movements."

The girls nodded and did as told. Chiba stood off to the side with a clipboard watching the kids.

"First, I want you to hold the gun in front of you and aim at the target. Like so like that"

Hayami turned around to see if they all followed her accordingly. She nodded before proceeding.

"Now steady your breathing. In order to aim, you need to be calm. Relax your muscles."

Hayami got out of her demonstration before walking around and making sure the girls are visibly relaxed and other things.

"Now shoot"

A chorus of shots went off and there were multiple reactions. Some girls flinched and others didn't. Some shots made bullseye, on the target at least, and some were all off course. Chiba took note of who made what and so on so forth. He passed the clip board to Hayami and walked up front.

Chiba "Guys, get up here. You're next. Lay on your stomach."

The guys did as told and followed the example Chiba had set.

"Now the same as my wife said to the girls. Relax your muscles and calm your breathing. Focus on the target and shoot"

They did as told and shot their guns. As before they had the same reactions as the girls. Hayami took note before letting them take break.

{with Hayami & Chiba}

Chiba and Hayami were looking over the notes.

".....so Kanchi & Kagami both made their shots. And they both didn't seem phased by guns. I also noticed their postures were perfect. The twins and Kayano, had perfect posture but their shots didn't hit the bullseye. Everyone else had semi perfect posture but their shots were way off."

Hayami nodded at what Chiba listed off and started telling him about his group.

"Let me start off with our son. He had perfect everything but his shot was a little away from bullseye. I think he held it a little too low under it. And the kickback from the gun didn't let it reach bullseye. Kaaru and Takeshi were the only ones that got bullseye. They also had perfect everything. With Akio, Ciar, and Chikao their breathing wasn't calm which made them miss the bullseye by inches. The rest had perfect everything but I'm gonna assume they were still shaken up by the fact they were shooting a gun.

Chiba nodded as they discussed who they thought were going to be top snipers, and etc.

{Meanwhile with the students}

Aarushi "I was so scared"

Akemi and Isuki nodded in agreement.

Kaaru wrapped his arms around each of their shoulders "Aww come on, it wasn't that bad."

All the students that were scared out of their minds immediately yelled at him "THATS BECAUSE YOU'RE A SADIST KAARU"

Kaaru fake pouted "Well that hurts, is that how you all really see me?"

Chikao put his hands behind his head "Sorry dude, but it's true"

Kaaru laughed and sat on the steps of the old building "Blame it on my dad"

Kasumi "Hey I actually thought shooting a gun was pretty cool"

Her sister nodded and agreed "Yeah even though I missed"

Akio looked at Ryuji "How did you miss? Your parents are literally top snipers"

Ryuji faked laughed and rubbed the back of his head "I'm sure it's because I aimed the gun a little too low"

Advaiya then looked at him confused "You didn't aim for the bullseye?"

Ryuji shook his no. All the students then continued talking on how they felt about the test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .Konnichiwa Kawaii Desu.
> 
> The chapter is finally done! And let me know what you guys think of it. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I love writing it. Lastly which should be shown next? Their physical capabilities? Their knife work? Or their combat skills?
> 
> ~Miracle


End file.
